


Dealing With Feelings

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Patsy is jealous of the people in Eddy's life. Why? Will she be able to figure it out?





	Dealing With Feelings

Patsy has always hated anyone who took Eddy's attention away from her. This stood especially true for two people. Saffy and Eddy's new boyfriend, whom she hadn't bothered remembering the name of. When Eddy's attention was on him, she hovered close to them, crossed her arms and pouted.

  
Then the bitch daughter had to say something about it. "She's not your girlfriend, you know." Patsy had scowled at her at the time, not saying anything. Later, it was all she could think about. Usually, she'd hate to admit anyone was right, especially her, but maybe she had a point. Eddy wasn't her girlfriend, but she wanted her attention. All of her attention.

  
She had never really been in love. She was more of a casual hookup sort of girl. The longest relationship she ever had was Eddy. That wasn't even a relationship, at least in the romantic sense. Patsy wasn't sure she was liking these new feelings, or whatever they were.

  
The following day, when that man kissed Eddy, Patsy lost it. "I'm not happy," she shouted before storming off upstairs.

Without thinking much about it she went to Eddy's room where she sat on the edge of the bed and sulked. She didn't know it at first, but Eddy had followed her. "Pats, what is it? What's wrong, sweetie?" Eddy sat on the bed next to her and listened.

  
"I don't know, Eddy. Just seeing you with that man, I- it gets to me, Eddy. It hurts. I think I have...feelings."

  
"Pats, you haven't had feelings since–"

  
"1973," they finished together.

  
"I know, but I think maybe I've always had these," Patsy continued. "They've got something to do with you, Eddy. I want you to pay attention to me. Only me. All the time. What does that mean?"

  
"I-I don't know," Eddy replied. Then she called for Saffy. "Saff, Saffy darling?"

  
Saffy appeared in the doorway. She knew what was going on, of course. She had been there when Patsy had her outburst. "She's in love with you," Saffy explained to her mother. "She has been ever since I've known her."

  
When Eddy turned back to Patsy, Saffy disappeared. "Pats, is she, is Saffy right? Do you...love me?"

  
"Course, Ed, but I–"

  
Eddy cut her off, startling her with a kiss. Patsy barely had time to react before Eddy pulled away. Eddy looked at her expectantly. "Uh, cheers, thanks a lot," Patsy replied. That's what she always said when she was nervous. Eddy smiled and Patsy couldn't stop looking at her. She would have to learn how to deal with having feelings again, but since these feelings were for Eddy, she'd find a way.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for Eddy and Patsy on tumblr and on here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
